tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heritage
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heritage is the action-comedy-drama science fiction series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Plot 15 years ago in 1990, Splinter lived in the sewers of New York City, where he found four baby turtles. One morning Splinter awoke to find the turtles bathing in a green glowing ooze spilling out of a broken canister. The five were exposed to the mutagen which transformed them into anthropomorphic beings. Splinter decided to raise the Turtles as his sons and stumbled upon his master's book about the art of Ninjutsu, which he used to teach his sons in the art of ninjutsu. 15 years later in 2005, the four Turtles are now teenagers. The courageous and enthusiastic Leonardo, the leader of the team; the scientifically-gifted and pacifistic Donatello, the brainy genius; the free-spirited, laid-back and energetic Michelangelo, the prankster; and the impulsive and action-loving Raphael, the hotheaded muscle. When the Turtles venture to the surface for the first time, they must fight various enemies and save the day. Chapters/Sagas Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - Leonardo, nicknamed Leo for short, is the leader of the team and the oldest of his brothers. He wears a blue mask and fights with the pair of yari spears. He has a real crush on the beautiful yet dangerous kunoichi named Karai. *'Donatello' - Donatello, nicknamed Donnie for short, is the brainy genius of the team and the second-oldest of his brothers. He wears a royal purple mask and fights with the high-tech bō staff. *'Michelangelo' - Michelangelo, nicknamed Mikey for short, is the prankster of the team and the second-youngest of his brothers. He wears an amber-orange mask and fights with the pair of yo-yos. *'Raphael' - Raphael, nicknamed Raph for short, is the hotheaded muscle of the team and the strongest and youngest of his brothers. He wears a red mask and fights with the pair of sai. Allies and Friends *'Master Splinter' - A humanoid mutant brown rat who is the Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. *'April O'Neil' - An attractive and tomboyish redheaded girl who is the first human friend of the Ninja Turtles. She has a crush on both Donnie and Casey. *'Casey Jones' - A crime-fighting teenage vigilante who is the second human friend of the Ninja Turtles. In this story, he is a Filipino American boy instead of Caucasian appearance. Villains and Enemies *'Foot Clan' **'Shredder' - A ruthless leader of the Foot Clan who seeks to take revenge on Master Splinter. **'Karai' - A teenage girl from Japan who is the member of the Foot Clan and is Leonardo's main love interest. **'Tatsu' - A martial arts instructor, swordsman and bounty hunter who is Shredder's second-in-command. Theme Song Lyrics Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (3x) Heroes in a Half Shell! (TURTLE POWER!) They're the world's lean, green, ninja team. They're turtle teens, so cool, doing ninja moves. So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams. Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza warriors. Can't stop these radical boys. Cause they trained in the martial arts. When the evil Shredder attacks, these turtle boys didn't cut in no slack! Leonardo, he's the leader in blue, always in control. Donatello, he's a brains on the team, has a way with machines. Raphael, he's a muscle who throws the first punch. Michelangelo, he's a wild boy, And you know just where to find him when it's party time. Master Splinter taught them to be incredible ninja team! (IT'S NINJA TIME!) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (3x) Heroes in a Half Shell! (TURTLE POWER!) Heritage. Trivia *The story takes place in 2005 and picks up fifteen years after Splinter teach the Turtles in the art of ninjutsu. *Leonardo and Michelangelo also didn't use their traditional weapons in this story. **Leonardo wields two yari spears for the first time instead of katana swords. **Michelangelo wields two yo-yos for the first time instead of nunchucks. *Master Splinter is visually based on his cartoon version in the 2012 animated series, where he wears a maroon robe and carries a green jaded cane. *Splinter found four baby turtles in the sewers, much like in the Mirage comics origin story. *The Turtles are primarily influenced by their 2012 counterparts' characteristics: **Leonardo is the ninjutsu prodigy. **Raphael is the impulsive rebel. **Donatello is the fast thinker. **Michelangelo is the impressive fighter. *Karai is visually inspired by her cartoon version in the 2012 animated series, but she has several differences: **Karai is the biological daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, but in this story, she is the orphaned girl. **She considers the Shredder her "father", but in this story, she considers him her master. **She is the adoptive daughter of the Shredder, but in this story, she is the apprentice of the Shredder. *The Turtles are partly inspired by their Rise of the TMNT versions, but they have several differences: **Leonardo is the self-proclaimed coolest turtle, but in this story, he is the leader of the team. **Raphael is much bigger and stronger than his brothers, but in this story, he is the youngest and rebel of the team. **Donatello is much leaner than his brothers, but in this story, he is a bit much dorkier. **Michelangelo will say "Booyakabunga" (a mixture of both Booyakasha and Cowabunga) in this story, while in the 2018 animated series, he will say "Cowabunga". Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Reboots Category:Fan-Made Series